Granted Wish
by GGbanshee
Summary: Did you imagined yourself in Naruto s world? I did, many times, and I ended up there. With all my knowladge about it s people, their future, I could prevent bad things to happen. But not every time it is the best soulution to create wawes in middle of ocean. Watch the story of my journeys with Naruto and Sasuke on my team becoming best friends and patners. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: I Had problems with finishing stories due to lack of response from viewers so I am trying something to keep me in the story and that is adding me to the story. It will be mostly about Me, my point of view and then about Naruto and Sasuke. I am trying to imagine how would it be to be in a famous shinobi world myself to change the odds of destiny. it worked well in original story but I believe I can make it better and it also gives me more options of what to do with Naruto as I was always between them what to choose for him. No I can take one on myself and give him the second that might be better for him. Enjoy reading and please leave a review. Pairing undecided yet.

"Let´s see. Jin. JIN! KAGUYAAAA JIIIIN!" I heard the voice as he started to speak in calm demanour to me and rapidly changing into furious one. I raised my head and saw something unbeliavable. In front me stood Umina Iruko, one of Naruto characters then I used to watch.

"Jin can you answer my question?" Here we go with Jin again. My real name is Jacob and here we are he calls name Jin and everybody looks at me? Do they think my name is Jin? Actually what the hell am I doing here, this is not real, it cannot be.

"Earth to Jin, what is wrong with you?" Alright, let´s get it straight. I guess this is just a dream so I might go with it. All I know is I am called Jin Kaguya and that I am in class with Naruto and others.

"I am sorry, Iruka-sensei but i fell asleep."

"What do you mean you fell…" I tuned him out it was classic teacher lecture to pupil, I still remember those from school so nothing new going on. I looked around me to see al ´people´ that are in class. Everything and everybody looked like they did in series but know it was more natural for me, it looked more real. When I looked to my left, which were another table since I was sitting at the edge of mine I saw Shikamaru who was slowly stirring up from his sleeping mumbling his favourite word with Chouji sitting next to him devouring bag of chips. Then I looked in front of me where I saw Sasuke sitting next to Sakura who was smiling at him but he was completely ignoring her. I can imagine Ino glaring daggers at her for sitting with her ´love´. Then I looked to my right where was my neighbour and who it was. Surprised look must have been visible on me when I saw blond hair and whisker marks on one cheek with eyes closed. He was sleeping, classic Naruto. Weirdest dream ever but why not, I always tought it could be fun to live like a ninja, yes risk of death every day but come on, having chakra and using it? Actually could I? Did I have chakra and could I use it? How can I do that, how would it feel like? Well let´s see when my dream will get me.

"Are you even listening to me Jin?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei I am sorry that I spaced out again, I swear I will try harder, can you now reaeat the question?" I could imagine that his monoloug was about lack of focus and other boring stuff as it was in my school days.

"I asked you for names of our Hokages."

"Easy. First one was Hashirama Senju, only natural user of Mokuton, hailed as strongest shinobi that ever lived also one of two founders of Konoha no Sato, Second was his younger, yet more serious brother Tobirama Senju, who was genius that created lot of techniques yet he did not perfected any. He was famous for his skills with water element. Third is hailed by two nicknames, God of Shinobi and Proffesor. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, famous for managingg to learn each and every technique that ame under his hand. He mastered all elements, can summon monkey king Enma that can take shape of bo staff. He is also current Hokage after tragical death of Yondaime Hokage, whose name is Namikaze Minato, Yellow flash, hero that was able to stop all mighty Kyuubi and save the Konoha by sealing the demon fox into newborn. He was also famous for his technique that he called Hiraishin that is time-space ninjutsu allowing him to teleport from one of his marks to other. Only reason he was able to perfect Nidaime´s technique were his seal mastery skills. Did I miss anything?" I had to fish for informations in my head but I have good memory therefore it was not such a big deal. I also did not want to act cocky but I wanted to see those funny anime faces in ´real´ life. So I did, Iruka´s jaw dropped to earth, like literally. It was hillarious.

In my school rechers always said it is ringing for them, teachers, not us, students. And now it proved to be right when bell saved Iruka and he just released us for a day.

I did not know where to go so I was just walking around the Konoha whole day enjoying the feeling. It looked so real, it felt so real, I could even smell all those things around me. Yamanaka´s flower shop, different restaurants and all of those, like in real life. Maybe more intense a bit even. That day was probably shortest in my life, it was dark soon, I still walked around just to enjoy night in my fantasy anima world wich will end soon. I though I would be awake soon, I even started to feel tired in my dream so I looked for some bench that I can lie on, close my eyes and ironicly open them in real world.

The real problems started next day, when I opened my eyes, but I did not see my classic white ceiling from real life bed room that I expected but sunny animated sky over Konoha. I did not like it, I mean I did but all i thought is happening proved to be different. I was supposed to be back in real world, Yes, I was happy I am still here, it was world with mroe options then real life, it was more interesting aswell but it was something I did not understand to. I do not like to not understand things. First thing coming to my mind as a solution was to remember what is my last memory from real world. Let´s see, I was lying in my bad with my laptop on top of my lap, watching last Naruto episode. I know before I went to sleep I thought about me being in Naruto, how fun can it be, what bloodline limi would I want, what element affinity would I want and so on. That evening was also horrible storm, lot of lightening. I mean I saw low ot stories when after getting hit by lightening something happened, could it be that my last thoughts combined by lightening hit brough me here. Could I be alive, in this world? I could not figure out how to find out so I could do only one thing. Go with cards that I´ve got. First I needed to figure out my status, I need to talk to Hiruzen Sarutobi about this, he will understand me. So I did I went to Hokage´s office. I was lost in Konoha still, it was my second day there but Hokage had office in tallest building that was easy to see from big distance so I managed to get there. I asked lady in the office if I can meet with Lord Hokage, she refused me but I was persistand. She as well but Sarutobi was not, he came out of his office, looked at me, then motioned with head for me to go to his office while he was holding doors open for me.

"What is it Jin?" He asked after he sat to his chair on opposite side of a table.

"Hokage-sama I believe I do not belong to this world." Hokage´s caml face was now amused.

"Is that so? What made you think that Jin." Because I have memories from my real world, world in which you, and all others are only animated characters in story called Naruto. I do not remember nothing from my previous life here beside yesterday."

"That is nonsense Jin, I know you since you were little."

That got my attention, how can he know me since I was little. In Naruto´s class everybody is 9. therefore I am nine as well and it real world I was 20 years old collage student. If nothing else maybe Hokage could give me papers about my birth and my past, I am sure they kept those in this world as well.

"Can I ask you then to show me my papers, you know it might help me with remembering things."

"Sure I can, they should be right here, just wait moment." Sarutobi stood up and walked to one closet, he opened it and was looking for my files among the others. He was taking his sweet time I must saY, after that he went to other closer, and another one, then to his table.

"Naruto, I am sorry but I cannot find them for some reason." Can it be that I was added to memories of other but I am not in documents because I was created over few miliseconds after impact of lightening. I have to find out what they know about me, me from this world.

"That´s fine Hokage-sama, I know it might sound weird but can you atleast tell me who am I, where I come from, who are my parents and stuff liek that?"

"Well, you are Jin Kaguya, your parents and family whatsoever are unknown, sadly most probably dead. You are originally from Mizu´s Kaguya clan, probably last live descendant." Hm, so kaguya from Mizu, it is sure now, I am from Kimimaro´s clan, maybe I even got the bloodline he had. I always wanted that one such a coincidence. Wait, coincidence? Maybe everything I wanted is real in this world. But that would mean…

"Lord Hokage may I ask you something else?"

"Yes sure, bring it up."

"Just promise me you won´t freak out, it is just a theory I have and I want to see if it can be right."

"What theory?"

"First I need to ask. Well, that is kind of weird, but what is the possibility that I am jinchuuriki of Kyuubi along with Naruto, that we both have half of it sealed within us and that Naruto is hated because of it and that noone knows that youndaime is his fat…"

"How do you know all of this Jin?" Oh, he is angry, or rather confused. Those are secret and small academy student just yell it into his face just like that.

"I think I am right, I am not coming from this world. Please hear out my theory, first I need to tell you the story about what happened before I found myself here." I told the story but I do not want to bother you by saying same thing more times here.

"All things works just too precisely as I wished they would. It falls together perfectly. That is probably why there is no documentation about me, I was just created here, momories of past with me are fake, just forced into your memory. I know what, we should try call Inoichi, he can look in my memories to see what he can find."

"You also know about this Jin? Well but it is good idea we will do that." After cca 5 minutes Inoichi came, he prpared for interrogation, probably first when person he interrogated reakky wanted to know what will they find out as much as they did if not more. So inoichi started. After 30 minutes he stopped.

"Lord Hokage there is nothing."

"What do you mean nothing, Inoichi?"

"Beside yesterday, there are no memories in his brain, it is like they never existed. I never met with such a thing. It is like his life jsut started yesterday, from that daay I could see completely everything."

"I am telling you I am new here."

"Leave us, all of you." After that 4 fast blurs moved out of the room followed by Inoichi leaving only me and old man in office.

"Let´s say I believe you, what would that mean for us, for Konoha."

"oooh, you will like this. I saw whole story of yours, I know how will it go. I know when and where expect who and why. I know faces behind the curtains. I know everything, right now Konoha has info as noone else can have. I would love to give all of the info to you now but I cannot, there is time and place for every information Konoha needs. For now I can say we have 3 years till things will get messy again. I say let´s use it to train, for now I can tell you that you should use some training as well. You will need it.

Also I need to learn how to use chakra because I have no idea how does this thing works, in world i come from there is nothing like that. I would like to learn that asap."

"We can do it now, let´s go to my private training ground." And soo we did, 10 min later we were right there, just two of us.

"First we need to teach you about chakra and how to use it. Normally you should already be able to do the basics but your situation is special. First sit down, close your eyes and focus on your body. Try to feel chakra going all around your body, filling every inch of it." I did as I was instructed and really, in ten minutes I felt chakra in my body, flowing like blood in my vains, jsut faster, wilder. After that he spoke again.

"Okay, well done, now basics. Running with chakra. Imagine you can control chakra in your body, liek it is flowing inside of you but you can focus some part of it to use it to enhance your body. First try to use your chakra all around the body to lighten it up a bit." I did, it was not that hard, it was about using your brain to focus some energy that is flowing thorough you around the body with wish to lighten it a bit. It was controlled by brain.

"Now focus some of it to your legs, to strenghten them." I did as I was said again. It took me some minutes again but in the end I felt bit stronger in my legs, with combination to my lightened body I almost fel like I have only my feet, like I have no body to carry on them.

"Now start running." I did, I was running rounds, I felt that I was constantly getting faster, the feeling was undescribable, that is how I imagined it, runing so fast that you see only blurs around you, like when you are looking from train window or car around you. Then I got idea, focus some chakra in my eyes and really my vision cleared a bit, I could see it sharper even while I was running as fast as I could. I turned my eyes to Hokage, to see him smirking. He must have seen how exicited I was because of using chakra for the first time in my life.

My next three years were , let´s say interesting. My perception of world changed, what was once story, art to me was now real world that I was living in. Normally I would be 23 now, yet I was 12 here, I had lot more time now. I always knew there is still part of me that is child, not there was part of me that was fully developed mature adult in myself as a child. But I had my logic still, that´s why I decided not to stop few things that I could, I allowed myself to selfishly change them but not much. The best example is Uchiha clan, I did let it to be murdered yet I changed events so Itachi and Shisui would be fine, however Shisui had to join ANBU forces and was supposed and proclaimed to be dead. Itachi had to leave village and join Akatsuki to work as an deep undercover spy. Itachi was giving us info through Shisui, two of them needed barely a second to tell each other not only all the information they gathered but as well to talk how are things going. Sharingan was powerfull tool if one knew how to use it. I knew what it will do to Sasuke but it was for greater good. Sasuke could still be changed from his broody emo-self. I learned how to use my Kekkei genkai, Dead bone pulse. Not to any big level I was just going to graduate from genin, my big steps were just supposed to begin.

In school I became best student, thanks to me being technically 23 things that they were studying were easy for me, even tough Sakura was bigger nerd with all of her book reading and staff. Then there was taijutsu, poor Sasuke was still trying to convince himself he is better, that i am only good thanks to my Kekkei Genkai and that when he will awaken his he will be so much better. I mean I was good thanks to Kekkei Genkai as well, it was natural way of combat for me but come on, when you have chakra and good imagination you can be great fighter. And since I had only school now till afternoon and nothing much after that I was training a lot to develop my body to good level for soon to be genin. In ninjutsu, well I turned out to be quite good with wind jutsus, therefore even when Sasuke tried his Fireball I was able to dismiss the flame with Great breakthrough, yes Fire is good against wind but when you use much mroe force then fire user, what can he do right? It was taing on chakra but come on I am fucking jinchuuriki, my chakra pool is expended so much that I can affor little show off.

Then there were social relationships, in school I never cared about cool kids, I wanted to be with fun kids ans so I did. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, little ol me and ofcourse my best friend Naruto. Also my neighbour as Hiruzen granted me flat next to his. Today was day we should graduate.

I was called in more or less in middle of class thanks to my last name, I did well I had no problem passing exam easy like this. Noone had, I mean almost noone, I knew Naruto will thanks to his enormous chakra pools and poor chakra control, which I was so focused on during three years from same reason, he was not able to do bunshin, and bunshin was always part of graduation exam.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Umino Iruka signed off next name in his book and called next one. It was our Uchiha Sasuke, broody emo, boy that fangirls dremt about. Atleast one thing similar to our world, girls picked the idiots that threat them like trash over guy that would threath them like princess. Sasuke had no problem with exam, for genin he was genius. Not as much as his brother but still genius. He finished shortly after transforming to Hokage, making 3 Bunshins and of course written test from before.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The boy was sweating bullets I wanted to help him before but then again failing exam was milestone in his life because of Mizuki, I need to do this was unchanged.

"I already see you failing dobe."

"Oh you can actually see something trough that emo hair of yours?" I was not one to let him have this stick deep in his ass acting all superior and stuff. To my amusement everyone laughed, even two Chunins in room could not resist little chuckle. Sasuke Just sat down to his seat and went back to broody mode again.

With Naruto I was right, he failed the exam unfortunately, I gave him some supportive words but he was not in mood to talk so he left home, with Mizuki shortly after. Neccesarry evil, I said to myself and shortly after that went home by myself. Today I had meeting with Hokage again I asked him to teach me Kage bunshin, I explained him what impact it would have on me and my training in future so he approwed but not before I make officially a genin rank so I had to wait. It was not problem, in the end the drastic change that it will give me in training can make difference in weeks I atleast could enjoy yet another childhood of mine. I also was probably the only one from my future team who knew who will be in team beside me. It is because I knew who will be team 7 in story where I am not, but here I asked to be there along with Sasuke and Naruto. Two created strong bond, there was only one who was bad in team, Sakura. She focused on Sasuke, not on herself and basically supported almost every fight two had by jumping to Sasuke´s side. Lot of times their fight ended between her and Naruto even if it began without her. But I had time tommorow, I already saw what a pain it will be to wait for cyclop, yet I could not share my secret with anyone so I had to go with charade that I expect him to come on time. Well but that is something I will deal with tommorow, for today I still had some training to do first.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any original character from Naruto, Kishimoto does... I would not f*ck up poor Sakura that much :D

 **N** ext day I woke up and created some clones. I did set them up to clean all around my house and stuff today as I did some mess. I was already making use of jutsu that I learned yesterday from Hokage hismelf. Clones however, or me, so to speak, did not liek the task but understood it is necesarry and also were happy because when you are working in good numbers and you understand each other work is done quickly. My real me was currently in classroom, with two last people beside me patiently waiting, well patiantly, not quite word to describe Naruto and his actions. However he held longer then one would expect, then he broke and set up a trap for Kakashi. Sasuke was sceptical that such a trivial trap would work on high level ninja. I knew my own. Naruto was optimist. And really when cyclop open door, dirty sponge full of white dust dropped on his head making impact with his gravty denying hair.

"My first impression, I do not like you." Said Kakashi, While I had smirk on face, naruto was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach and laughing that he just pranked his sensei. Sasuke had surprised look on face.

"Meet me on the roof in 5." Said Kakashi and vanished in Shusnhin, technique I wanted to learn asap, as it could prove so usefull, and also it was always something I wanted to know. Just imagine, no running to trains, you could just teleport to them, or even better teleport to wherever you were heading at the moment. But enough of my philosophies, we got to roof and Kakashi initiated our introductions.

Kakashi started of with his (not)introduction, Naruto gave away his dreamer introduction and Sasuke his vengeful, dark, cool introduction but now he had no Sakura around to melt around his words. Then it was my turn.

"My name is Kaguya Jin, I plan on restoring my clan and make it Konoha stronger in any way, I also share some things with Naruto, as I also want to protect those who I cherish the most. As to what I like, I like fullfilling dreams and promises i´ve done, and to what I hate, Power hungry people I guess."

Kakashi simply nodded, stood up and told us about us meeting him next day on training ground 7 at 7am. Yeah right, as he would be there, I will come 5 before 10 the soonest.

So my training under instructor begins tommorow, ad that will be just another test, but I was not willing to wait more then I did. Now I had probably the biggest boost I could have to train and wasting one day was like wasting atleast 1 month for classic ninja. That´s why I did not go home but to training ground seven, it wass training ground that was ment for our team only therefore noone can be there right now as we are already officially team. I come to clearing and made 40 clones to start with. 20 of them were practising different chakra control exercices and other 20 had free hand to train with my Dead bone pulse release to their liking. Everything that they came up with could help me for now, I was basically empty book, or let´s say book with title as I knew a little how to use my bloodline already. I though about all the possibilities, there was Kaguya clan before sure, but who was from real world originally, my body was different, chakra somehow larger maybe in comparison to Uzumakies, maybe bit more even, plus being container of Kyuubi at the same time. It is like comparing Hashirama to Yamato.

Meanwhile I could do only one thing, physical training. Yes I can get all memories from clones but you cannot memorize growth of your muscles, that was something I had to do myself. I wanted to buy some weights but I had barely money for survival yet. My ninja career was just starting and with it low income from D ranks, but it would be better then it was. Anyway, that was how my day continued and ended. One could say being ninja is easy, no mission equals to no worries, having free time etc. but we had to train, or we did not have to but if you wanted to be recognized, to get better missions, more money, you had to train. It can be compared to for example football players, you do not train, you do not practise, you won´t be the best. But what was important was that I needed to sleep, tommorow there is a bell test and I will try my best to make Sasuke and Naruto co-operate and act as a team so we can pass, yet I do not want to tell them purpose of test, if they won´t realize it themselfs, it can be catastrophic for Naruto in the future. Well I will see how things go tommorow.

Next day I woke up at 8:30, yeah late for test already, prepared my breakfast, had a quick cold shower, put on my outfit and slowly walked to training ground, I came there 9:45, which was really late, but in my opinion it was 10 min before I planned to. Naruto and Sasuke blamed me united that I am late but after pointing out absence of our sensei they could not say anything. I just lied under the tree that was nearby and with half closed eyes observed Naruto´s visible lack of patience for late coming sensei, that amused me, even more because always cool Sasuke was visibly nervous.

Kakashi came 15 minutes after me, right at 10. I was still observing two teammates of mine interacting with late sensei, yelling at him and so on. For me funny thing was that guy, 26 years old would be my teacher now yet in my reality I hanged out with his age group. I was realizing I cannot judge things on world from my past but I could not resist to thing about similarities and differences of this world. And also other stuff, like for example that I spent so much time liking one girl, patiently waiting for her to like me back, which never happened, refusing girls just because of her, yet now, second chance to do everything again. But I got too far in my thoughts again. Kakashi was already looking at me, along with Naruto and Sasuke which ment I should stand up and hear about this super important test.

"So, you guys passed only official part but to become fully fledged genins you need to pass my test. Usually jonin senseis have own test to test their genins but not many of them are strict as I am. If you fail my test, you will be sent back to academy.

To the test, those bells, you need to take them from me. And to do so, you need to have intent of killing me, otherwise there is no chance for you. Now you have time only till noon. I suggest you to start since you already wasted lot of time." Of course Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped I just chuckled. Kakashi looked at us one more time.

"Begin!" He yelled and me and Sasuke dissapeared into wood. I knew what was happening but I chad to play it like I have no idea, like I did not think about this. Naruto stayed in front of Kakashi, who took out his book and mocked Naruto by it. Naruto engaged in the battle with him but no more then 10 seconds later, Kakashi kicked him away from him without much effort. Naruto would hit the tree but that was my time, I jumped in and catched Naruto.

"Jin, what are y.. You did not have to I could handle this."

"And take all the credit, no way." I said to which Naruto smirked and straightened himself.

"Alright, let´s do this ´ttebeyo!"

After that Naruto ran at Kakashi, made hand seal and 8 more Narutos appeared. Kakashi looked with his one visible eye at clones charging him, ducked under first punch, spinned and kicked one Naruto sending him on ground, then he stood up, spinned once more using the flow first one and kicked other Naruto to head changing him into smoke. Other Naruto was running from behind but Kakashi just grabbed him with one free hand, threw him over himself and smashed him to ground. Kakashi turned again and smashed another clone into ribs with his left hand going to give some attention of his to other clones what surprised him was spin kick similar to one of his own from ´clone´ he just supposedly destroyed. Then he saw that from place he hit the clone to came extended ribs, bones, death bone pulse bloodline, Kaguya, Jin, henge, bastards! Kakashi flew a bit from the kick I hitted him with and fell on ground few meters after. All Naruto´s clones including real Naruto had smirks on faces, hell I had smirk as well. That was something I did not see already online on my laptop, that was what i´ve done myself, that´s me creating or rather shaping the story. Kakashi stood up, looked at us and put book back to safety of his jounin vest pocket. One thing came to my mind that took away my smirk, we are screwed, now he actually will try a bit. He positioned himself to battle stance and me and Naruto dashed forward to attack him. He was literally raping us, I was holding a bit thanks to my natural advantage in taijutsu therefore I was able to hold on my own. Naruto had hard time tho, he had his courage, his persistence, that kept him standing and fighting but it was starting to be visible he is having enough.

I and Naruto dashed forward once again I was going for straight punch, I know it is simple but I mean there is not much things I know yet that can surprise probably the strongest jounin in Konoha but as I expected my try was nothing for Kakashi as he just grabbed my hand and threw me over himself, it was nothing that hurts it was just something that would give him time to deal with Naruto, then he would finish me. Naruto was trying one of his clone combo, he was using clones so much, I was keeping them to myself, it was my little Ace that I would use in important situation not on training. Eventually, aces that noone knows about can mean force that will turn the battles. But back to fight, as Naruto and his clones charged Kakashi, Kakashi sidestepped from one attack, grabbed leg of other clone, ducked under hit, smashed one clone with other and prepered himself to kick Naruto away. That was what was going to happen but destiny in form of youngest Uchiha intervened and blocked the kick with kick of his own from the air giving him better position. Naruto took the adventage ducked, spinned and countermined Kakashi who lost his balance that gave me time to get close. However he recovered soon, jumped back on his leg, kicked Naruto away, turnedd hitted Sasuke to jaw sending him flying as well, spinned and kicked me to jaw sending us to three different directions creating perfect triangle with Kakashi in the middle.

"Well I must admit that you did well but it is noon juuuuuuuust now, so you failed the exam." Said Kakashi looking at his watche that he took out from one of pockets.

"But do not be sad my cute little genins noone before you got so good shot to take those b-..." Kakashi was eyesmiling till the time he tried to find bells pinned to his belt, then he looked at belt and they were missing. He looked at us, all three of us smirked when I took out two bells I was hiding just behidn mine back and shaked them a little to mock surprised Kakashi bit more. In the end, strongest jounin in Konoha, was technically beaten in his own discipline by 3 greenhorns. Kakashi´s expression become perfectly readable, he went from satisfaction to surprise, to not understanding and then to realization of when I took the bell from him. As I said, I was able to get close.

"Well I admit you surprised me, I should have not underestiamte three of you, but now, since you have two bells and you are three, who will you choose to go back to academy?" He asked, I knew what is he after but I would not tell them so easily, so I waited a bit but they were both shut. Naruto was stealing some looks on Sasuke, he would rather stay with friend then arrogant fool in team. Sasuke was looking at me, in his logic I was threat, with me going back to academy he has one year to get stronger then me and like that he would be the best genin of the year, I would of course rather send home Sasuke then Naruto as he was now but I knew better. I allowed myself to give them a hint. I took both bells to one hand and threw them to each other.

"Take them, I do not mind going back for a year if it means you guys can go on." Sasuke´s eyes widened a bit and Naruto´s narrowed, Kakashi kept poker face.

"What do you mean Jin, you should pass this exam."

"It does not matter, do not worry about me."

"Bullshit Jin, take mine bell so you can go on I can use some teaching in academy the most of us, so you go on dattebayo!" I smirked and catched the the bell. Then I threw in frot of Kakashi.

"What about going to academy back together, we are rivals after all." Naruto grinned and scrathed his hand I looked at Sasuke.

"Hmph." He just said and threw bell in front of Kakashi as well. We all looked at him.

"What? It is not like I need to pass just thanks to you morons letting me and also one year cannot stop me anyway." I smirked, Naruto as well, Sasuke remained with his ´I don´t care look´. Kakashi then picked up the bells, put them in one of pockets and looked at us.

"However today was entertaining, I unfortunately have to tell you, that you passed."

I just smirked, while Naruto´s jaw dropped to ground and Sasuke´s eyes widened and then narrowed expecting some kind of treachery.

"Let me explain, purpose of test was to see if you can work together. You see, first part was combat when I had to examinate how good for a genins you are, which was a pleasant surprise I must say but that alone would get you nowhere. If you would not fight together as you did you would not stand a chance against me, but since you did you were able to get close and get the bells, which was not expected. Then there were only two of them. It was supposed to show you that on missions there can be a time when you might need to sacrifice your comrades for success on mission. However if you would do just that, I would not be willing to train you. Remember this: When you abandon mission that was given to you, you are a trash but when you abandon your comrades, you are worse then that. And with that i would like to congratulate you to officially make it to genin team. Now we will work together and see how it will go. For rest of the day, you are free, tommorow we are meeting at 7 here. Ya ne." He said and vanished with wind.

One month later

During last month I was training like crazy, I wanted to use all the time I had to improve myself in manipulation of my Death bone pulse bloodline. It was already on good level but you must understand, it is not that easy to control such a strong bloodline. I mean even Hashirama who is supposedly the strongest shinobi on his own in the world, of course after rikkudou, it took him many years to achieve that level, I was also able to buy some weight finally so I can work on my physical power and speed. I was also training with Naruto a bit, he improved a lot since then. I was kind of proud, I know you think it is weird for genin to teach genin, especially one that is same age, but theoretticaly I was 23.

Also, to more boring part, we were doing tons of D-ranks, I also knew time for mission in Wawe country but I could not let it be known that I have informations such as that. I mean what would I say, ´hey, I am from other world, where your world, which is so real for you is just animated japanese series written by one guy so basically you do not exist. Oh yeah and I was drown to box where I was watching you.´ Yeah, like that would work.

We were currently in Hokage´s office to give a report on yet another rescueing of cat that is just running from her owner, Daymio´s wife, Tora. It was visible that Sasuke and Naruto were already annoyed, they did not think that becoming a ninja means doing jobs such as cleaning, painting, shopping etc. Hell even I was x #*ing annoyed, and I KNEW what I should expect.

"Alright, good job Team 7, let´s see what we have for you. Granny Nome needs help with shopping and cleaning. You can also paint the fence around our farm, or…" Hokage started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Jiji stop, I am sick of those mission, pleasse give us something better."

"Do you think you are ready? Hokage asked.

"Of course we are, we trained liek crazy ´ttebayo!" Naruto proclaimed and me and Sasuke just smirked. That was another thing, two did not go after each other that much anymore, they were still arrogant to each other but on the battlefield, they were ready to work together, actually they were pretty good since beginning and now that we actually trained combinations it was even better.

"Kakashi what do you think." It´s true I must admit that they are pretty good for greenhorns, I think they can get some C-rank already."

"Fine, then be it. I got one mission here, it is C-rank escort mission to Wawe for one bridge builder. The biggest threat there is, are bandits but even that is not expected. Most likely it will go smooth, you go there and back but ninja must always be prepared. Kakashi here are all documents." Kakashi took documents that were handed to him by older Kage and he went over them quickly.

"Well, my cute little genins, we will be leaving tommorow, do not forget to pack stuff for more or less 2 weeks. Meet me at main entrance to Konoha at 9am.

Anything else Hokage-sama?"

"No Kakashi, you all are dissmised."

With that we left the office and went home to pack and rest. I knew what to expect, again, but I was still excited. During time I was here I never left the village now I was going elsewhere.

Next day we met at the front gate, I came 10 minutes earlier, Sasuke and Naruto were already here, Kakashi would be coming right on time, no sooner, nor later. After greetings between each other which were friendly one with Naruto and small nod to each other with Sasuke, came our client. Seriously, would I not know that the guy in front of me is basically hero of his village I would have no respect to him at all. He was drunk, still drinking, smelled like sake, and his nose was red from all that drinking, not to mentionalmost black pockets under his eyes, but those also reminded me who was he and why he came to look for help. Problem with drunk people is that they say everything they have on mind without much thinking.

ˇYou brats are supposed to guard me? Well I guess power of Konoha was overestimated."

Sasuke´s eyes narrowed and Naruto almost started yelling at old man but I grabbed his shoulder and gave him that kind of look that said to leave it and forget it. For a second I saw in his eyes he was considering what should he do, listen to me or listen to his instincts but in the end he calmed down, then I stepped forward.

"Do not worry Tazuna-san, we might be young but we are trained ninja and since you ordered us to protect you only against normal bandits you do not have to worry, we are more then capable of handling few civilians with sticks. So in case you did not lie you should feel comfortable." I saw his eyes widen, I knew why, you guys know why, my teammates could only guess. Then I saw guilt in his eyes but I did not want him to feel bad so I had to give him some insurance. "Beside, our sensei is coming soon, he is one of finest shinobi Konoha has so you really do not have to worry." Guilt was gone, but something else came up, and it was mentioned sensei of ours who came to the scene with little orange book in his hands.

"Jin is right, Tazuna-san. Are you all ready to go?"

We all nodded and hit the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters beside my OC. Kishimoto does, that sneaky weasel.

When we finally came to land of Wawes, we were going around puddle on the ground, my bones were ready to defend whoever was in danger, normally it ended well but I was new element, it could still go wrong. Sasuke seemed bit on the edge too, he suspected something, atleast a bit, Kakashi´s face was impassive, same was bridge builder´s, Naruto had guge grin on his face walking in between me and Sasuke still excited from mission. We passed puddle, so did Tazuna, then 2 shinobi jumped out of puddle, arms connected by chains, faces covered in black bandana, and binded Kakashi, pulled more and tore him apart creating some really disgusting bloody mess. My stomach swirled a bit, it is different to see it on tv and in real life. Then Demon brothers turned and went after Tazuna, naruto froze. Sasuke jumped in the middle of chain, pulled one side and kicked one of brothers but other went after Tazuna´s chest with his special glove. I jumped in front of him, made my radius bone to grow in shape of sword´s like blade, ducked under fist of missing ninja and stabbed him right through his hearth, then I pulled my bone back to my hand leaving only my fist on his chest like I just punched the guy but after I pulled my arm back and sidestepped from ninja, his body lifelessly fell to the ground, blood leaking from wound soaking ground udner him in red color. Sasuke was meanwhile fighting the other brother but then he saw his brother fall dead, lost his focus allowing Sasuke to give him kick to jaw sending him flying. Then binding his arms, he was not even fighting back after that, he was just looking at his brother´s body. Naruto just then woke up from his shock, I did understand him, he was 12 years old kid, saw lot more then kids in my past but still not prepered, he thought being ninja is just great adventure, he was not realising those darker places that being ninja led us to. Sasuke also understood him, normally he would say something to Naruto but they were on better terms now, they were annoying each other and not precciating other´s company but they already had some boundaries. Sasuke was also shaken a bit but much better then Naruto, he knew what it is to be a ninja and what things can happen, poor boy saw his clan and family die in front of him. Killing rapists and killers could not move him that much. I was also shaken, my first kill, but I knew it will happen, I always look at things logically when I can, guy I killed would die anyway Kakashi was ready to jump in and kill the threath if it would really get dangerous but I had my first kill coming and I knew I can handle it much better when I kill someone like one of those two. And It was my mission to protect the target by any means necessary.

"Kakashi-sensei is….." Said Naruto after few minutes of silence but could not make himself to say the whole sentence. Sasuke was quiet giving me chance to react first.

"No he is not." I said, they could fight with me but I said it in the way they could not argue, they heard how sure I was.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke when we saw the puddle wasn´t it suspisious to you?" He just nodded in confirmation.

"What? What can be suspicious about puddle?" Naruto joined in.

"It is dry everywhere, it was not raining here for days, there was no logical explanation on how puddle was created." Sasuke explained, giving Naruto his answer to which I just nodded.

"And we are rookie genins, yet we still noticed it. Kakashi is elite jounin with years of experience."

"Then where is he?" Naruto asked with hope in eyes.

"I believe it was jsut a test to see how we will do in situations such as this one. So I think he is hiding near were he could look at what is going to happen. If it would be necessary he would jump in." I know it was not fair for me to talk like a book since I knew what happened and will happen but I had to play it smart to stay covered and not make people suspicious.

"Good theory indeed Jin. Well done you two." Kakashi appeared next to us in swirl of leaves. After he said you two, Naruto started shaking. I knew it was not that he was mad at Kakashi he just felt to be behind and I mean he was, maybe feeling like that made him what he became in story. I just grabbed his sholder gently, his shaking stopped and he looked at me.

"Now it was me and Sasuke who saved your ass that means it is your turn to save ours next time, got it?" I said with surprisingly sharp and serious tone. Naruto´s eyes widened in shock, he expected some kind words like of, it will be fine type, he won´t get them, not from me, not from Sasuke. But I actually felt that my words were more for Naruto then usual kind words. And that was intention, I wanted to tell to Naruto that it is not that he is so weak and that he is just someone pulling down team, I told him that I count on him and that I do not expect such fails as this one from him in the future. Naruto smirked, then smirk became wide grin.

"You can count on it dattebayo!" He said and showed thumb up while still grinning like a mad man. I smiled at him, Kakashi did his legendary eyesmile and even Sasuke smirked at the scene. Or atleast I think so, it was just for a moment.

"So Tazuna-san, right now we approuched missing nins from Kiri I suppose to stop you from finishing bridge, if that´s right, mission is nowhere near easy C-rank as you described it, therefore you lied to us." Kakashi put everything together.

"Please do not turn your back on me, that bridge is only chance how to get out of tyranny of this Gato. If I won´t finish it our village will sufer more then it did. I did not want to lie to you about mission but all we can afford is C-rank. Please help us!" Old man cried out.

"Well my cute little genins, it is up to you. We can turn back, report what have we found out or proceed with mission."

"There is no wayfor me to turning back ´ttebayo!" Yelled Naruto to which I only nodded. Sasuke did as well.

"Very well, then I will try to interrogate the the one that still lives. Jin, Sasuke you can count on bounty for those two after mission is done." Said Kakashi, for a while I thought about sharing money with Naruto but then I myself would take it badly if someone would do charity for me and in that manner I think Naruto was similar to me.

After a while, after not succesfull attempt for interrogation we moved on. Missing nin did not say anything to us, like literally, he was so shocked by brother´s death that he basically died on the inside even if his body still worked, at least until Kakashi did not make it stop and sealed it into scroll that was handed to Sasuke and then the other one, with other body to me.  
After walking for some time we came to a clearing in middle of forest and access to a lake. Green bush started shaking to which Naruto threw a kunai, snow rabbit came from behind it to which Naruto sweatdropped. Kakashi then yelled at us to lie down he himself pulled Tazuna with him when massive cleaver flew over our heads and burried itself in tree. On the clearer was standing no one else then Zabuza Momochi, A-rank missing nin from Mizu, one of legendary swordsmen also called Demon of the mist. I knew Haku is watching us from safe distance but I would do nothing about it, in the end that battle was just going to take a place and time later. Could not afford to change present time so much, it could have come out catasthrophic for this world since it could somehow prevent Naruto to become what he have bacame.

"Momochi Zabuza, did not expect you here." Said Kakashi in calm tone after he stood up.

"Copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi. I will give you chance to take brats of yours, hand me over bridge builder and leave in one piece."

"Tempting offer but I am afraid I must refuse unfortunately. Protect the builder, do not intervene." Said Kakashi and revealed wildly spinning sharinghan in his usually covered eye. Two started fighting, good fight I must say, all those techniques looked so magnificent in reality, that I almost forget what is going to happen soon, and right after that crossed my mind Kakashi ended up cought in water prison created by Zabuza. I could see Kakashi´s lips moving telling us to run but three of us still remembered Kakashi´s words, or more like his old teammate´s words.

While Naruto finally found hos demonf wind mill shuriken that he threw to Sasuke I already prepered my own technique that I learned thanks to me remembering fight between Gaara and Kimimaro from original series and that is Death bone projectile which was basically firing tips of my finger bones, that were shaped to be sharper then classic ones. They reminded me bullets from normal gun just, you know, from bone. Before I released the jutsu I waited for Sasuke to throw shurikens, and right after he did I released the jutsu. Zabuza´s eyes widened when he saw bones leaving my body on my will since it was supposedly death bloodline of his former village. He was not worried about shuriken since it was big and he could just duck under it, then he saw second shuriken hidden in shadow of the other one. He could still jump and position himself so that he won´t be hitten by them, but then there were my projectiles, which he could not dodge. I fired just four. One missed, one hitted Zabuza to shoulder, other right above his knee and last to his arm that was channeling water prison with chakra to hold it and suffocate Kakashi. Water prison ended, but one of shurikens transformed into Naruto and threw kunai at Zabuza, to which Zabuza was able to redirect it with his sword, even that just barely. Zabuza dropped to one knee, breathing heavily. He could not move fast enough with injured leg, he could not move his sword fast since one of his shoulders were wounded too and the other hand was hurting badly even when he tried to get tighter hold of sword. He was defeated, but then 4 senbons hit him to neck after which he just fell lifelessly but before his body was under water ninja with Kiri ANBU mask catched him and just briefly thanked us for help and ran with the body. Kakashi right then collapsed out of exhaustion. I could follow Haku, that is true, eh had death waight on his shoulder but then I did not believe myself enough to take him on myself, maybe with Sasuke or Naruto with me, but still to dangerous, one had to take Kakashi, but then that would be irresponsible since noone would guard Tazuna therefore we would be not doing mission. So atleast 2 had to stay leaving me at the beginning ever. Well there will be another chance, I was sure of it, I mean, I knew there will be.

Few days later after we took residence in Tazuna´s house, after Kakashi woke up, after he taught us tree walking, which I already knew but pretended to do not so I won´t make Kakashi suspicious, I went to sleep with thought that tommorow will be the day when final battle of this mission will take a place on bridge. I was having hard time deciding how to proceed. This was too big thing for Naruto, so I should probably make things go like they did in original. And maybe I can meantime become slightly more rich? Yeah bit selfish I know, but I mean, why not.

Next morning, Naruto was still out cold after training he did yesterday during tree walking, and we were supposed to go on bridge but I suggested that maybe one of us, one being me should stay behind to watch over Tazuna´s family and tow of them should huard Tazuna. kakashi considered it and agreed in the end. Few hours after they left, someone knocked at Tazuna´s house doors. Finally, they are here, Naruto was still sleeping. I went to open the doors, Tsunami and Inari were behind me. After I opened I saw two men, grinning evilly at me with swords in hands.

"Oh look, they though some kid will be enough to guard the house, how sweet, now brat, if you value your life, step aside and let us take the boy and woman and we might consider leaving you alive." Shorter one said.

"Oy, straight to bussiness aren´t ya? Alright let´s try negotiations, you can surrender and die fast, or you will be foolish, provoke me more and you will die painfully."

"Brat, has some balls I must admit, let´s cut them off." Shorter one said again looking at his partner and then stabbed me to stomach. His sword cut through my shirt but right there it was stopped. Bandit´s eye widened.

"Oh come on, my favourite shirt." I said and looked at eyes of man, then I kicked him to the side of his knee, making him kneel, then I spinned and kicked him again this time to jaw sending him flying. It was made in second, the taller one was looking at me with surprise, he was so surprised that he could not even react when my radius bone pierced his heart. Before blood started leaking I closed the door for Inari to do not see this. Now I needed to wake up Naruto, and the way I had to do it would not be nice, nor for me, not for bandit that is uncoscious few feets further. I came to bandit and slapped him two times to wake him up. He did and when he saw me I could see fear in his eyes.

"I am sorry for what I am going to do, I do not enjoy this, I hope it won´t have to last long." I said as my radius grew again.

"Wh-Wha-What ar-e yo-you going to-to d-AAAAAAH!" Bandit yelled loudly as I stabbed him to the side of his knee. Knowing how to use clans had advantages, first that I was full of usefull informations, also about human body, I knew few places that were perfect for torture, not vital, not dangerous but horribly painfull. Few seconds later Naruto bursted out of doors, I expeccted it so I ended life of bandit with same way I did with his partner.

"Naruto! Kakashi and Sasuke probably need your assistence on bridge, go fast, I will watch over Tsunami and Inari in case they would send more." Naruto nodded and dashed in bridge direction. I created 4 clones. One immediatelly went inside to console Inari and Tsunami about their well being. 3 started cleaning all the mess so Inari and Tsunami won´t need to see it and I myself went in direction the bandit I killed few seconds ago told me about. It was supposed to be direction of Gato´s mansion.

I was going through thick forest when I came to clearing, which had big wall all around, wall hard to pass for a man, but not for a ninja, tree walking was the same thing, this wall ment to me just bigger distance. When I stepped inside I finally got to look that was in middle of big clearing. It had atleast 3 stores, I could see big pool outside.

I was just observing ituation from thick bush, slowly mving from one to other hiding my presence. When I got to position where I could see entrance to mansion I saw Gato and lot of men following him leaving compound. I waited for 30 minutes till they were further, so they won´t hear or see anything. After that I came out from bush and hide behind the wall , then I climbed up the wall to the first floor. Entrance to mansion was like expansion from house thereffore I could go on roof right over guards. Two blades came out of my radius bones, as soon as they did I jumped down and pierced neck of both guards. I found out good ability for a ninja, it is called a switch. When needed you can turn off emotions, it takes lot of effort for good person to do. Right after that I created two clones, both took the body and dissapeared deep in bushes. I took out two kunais ad held one in each hand, I entered the hall. It was magnificent, hall was big round room each side had stairs that were connected in big balcony.

"What are y-..." Tried one guard but kunai was thrown and pierced inside of his chest. Second guard came out of one of many, many doors and second kunai immediatelly burried itself in side of his neck. After that i had to take care about few more, then I created some clones to go and clear up the space completely, then I created even more to go search for valuables. I myself wanted to look for some safe, I though that guy like Gato would probably have his money near him and being dwarf with complexes I though he would put them somewhere, somewhere big and being surrounded by bandits, not really trusting anyone, it should be also safe. And dealing with that much money needed some concentration and lot of work, planning etc. I went quickly around the big villa when I finally found his private office. 2 huge man were guarding it with weapons ready, obviously knew that someone is in the house, not that it helped them, both ended up deat on ground few clones immediatelly ttaking care of mess. I was lucky that there were almost no carpets, therefore not much cleaning, Then I stepped inside of room. It was another round shaped room, with shelfs full of books, which probably will never be read by anyone and then there was massive wooden table with tall chair behind it, as i later found out some little stairs were connected to table, that was probably how Gato could get on chair being almost taller then himself. Behind table there was huge painting of Gato, just, well differently, he still had suit and stick in his hands, but he was taller, he had athletic body and he was also, and I am straight guy, handsome on the picture. That complexed little goblin, I had to smirk, because I did not know if he was so desperate and dreamed about being like that or if he was so ignorant and pathetic that he actually saw himself like that. And also because I had pretty good idea of where is the safe. I took down painting and was surprised to find intact wall. But then I knocked on wall and it was different sound then when I got bit further. I took one explosive note I had in bag and placed it on said wall. Then I went behind big table and ducked behind it. The nore exploded and when dust from wall cleared I saw big hole in room. In hole there was some space, stairs and at the end of hidden room was big door out of steel. Being ninja, trained one, my senses were much better that ones of normal people. As was my hearing. I got close to safe, started slowly turning the handle and listening to sounds it was making, louder the sound was, closer I got. 17,38,5,14 and safe opened up a bit, so I had to pull the doors, it was kind of hard, I am sure few big men could have problem, for ninjas, well it was easier. I stepped into cold light gray room. It was rather medium sized rooms. In the middle there was column with valuables and jewellry, on the sides of rather longer room were shelfs full of money and at the end of the room there ware 2 shelfes, 2 metres tall, 1,5 wide full of golden bricks. This Gato was fucking crazy, he had enough money for him, his children, children of his children and few more generations to live without moving a finger, yet he kept it here and was trying to get more, even from village such as Wawe that could nto give him that much in state as it was. I Had to call more clones, since there were 12 shelfes of money and gold and column of jewellry and other valuable things I called out 12 clones to go and seal all the gold to different scrolls.

I got out, I was not wasting any time on my private mission and ran back to house. I arrived just in time to swap with clone, to join Inari and all villageres he was able to gather to go face gato and his man.

When we arriwed at bridge, there was Tazuna standing far from battle, Sasuke lying on ground, Naruto standing not far from Kakashi who had hand burriend inside of Haku´s chest, Haku fell to ground, Naruto had his speech, Zabuza his realization and Gato came up with all his men. He just did not know how bad things will end up for him.


End file.
